Just Watch
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Sakura Haruno gets told that she can't go on the mission to kill Sasuke. She lashes out at someone close to her, and comes up with a plan to get rid of her personal demon as well as redeem herself. Will it work? SasuSaku/KakaSaku. Read and Review.


_This is a SauSaku/KakaSaku story. It leans toward KakaSaku a little more than SasuSaku, but, anyway, I do not own Naruto. I wish I did. Liek everyone else. THERE ARE SWEARWORDS! Enjoy the story.

* * *

_

Just watch me stop you. I'm not going to stand idly by anymore while you go off and commit crimes unthinkable to my heart. Just watch me stop you. I'm going to plunge my favorite kunai knife straight into your heart like a wooden stake to a sleeping vampire. Just watch me stop you. I hope my tears burn your mouth when they touch your soft, sweet lips as I cry over your limp, dead body. Just watch me stop you. I want to see the look in your eyes as I caress your cold, pale cheeks as I hold my kunai in your chest with a steadily shaking hand. Just watch me stop you, Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

"Sakura…Are you sure about this?" Kakashi-sensei asked. We were in Lady Tsunade's office, Naruto to my left, Kakashi-sensei to my right. I caught my breath dropping my head slightly. I knew that this mission meant the death of Sasuke Uchiha, the boy whom I've had a crush on for several years. Every time I saw his hauntingly beautiful black eyes, his luminous black bangs, soft pale skin, or even his unbearably sweet-looking lips, I'd crumble. My will to fight him would crumble to dust. But not this time. This time, I was going to stop him. With my own hands. This burden or self-appointed duty of ridding the Earth of the monster known as Sasuke Uchiha was my own. I had to finish it. My hands trembled at the thought of my knives piercing his skin, his blood falling onto my face. I held back the wave of emotions that followed, refusing to succumb to my lingering desire to save him. _No Sakura…You have to kill him…You have to kill Sasuke…_I told myself that over and over, repeating it in my mind like a broken record. I realized that the whole room was staring at me, anxious for my response.

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied, my voice threatening to break. I tightened my right hand into a fist, my chakra flowing into it automatically. _Why do I always do this…? I always cave at the thought of killing him…_I looked back up at Lady Tsunade.

"Milady, could you excuse me for a moment? I need to get some fresh air." I asked, struggling to hold my eyes steady, as tears threatened to boil over, my temper rising faster than I could hold it back. The others noticed this, especially Kakashi-sensei.

"Of course Sakura. Don't take too long, alright? We still have important matters to discuss." She ordered, nodding to the door. I bowed to her, and turned around, running toward the door, my right hand tingling as the chakra stuck inside it begged for release. _Can't cry, can't cry, can't cry, a shinobi never cries. _I reached for the door with my right hand, and twisted it, my entire front side slamming into the flat plane of the door itself, my chest shrieking as my weight hit the door. I ignored it, desperate to get out of there. The knob turned easily, and I shoved my way out of the room, my hand lingering on the knob as a tear fell to meet it, the lonely drop wetting my fingers.

"Sakura! Wait!" Naruto called, taking a few steps after me. I heard Kakashi-sensei start to follow, but he stopped beside Naruto. Kakashi-sensei sighed sadly.

"Sakura…" I heard him breathe, as I drew further and further away from that dark room, longingly racing toward the light. I wiped at my eyes, flinging tears from my hands, as I broke through the dimness of the hallway. I turned the corner, passing Shizune, my older sister as far as Lady Tsunade was concerned. She jumped backward in surprise, nearly dropping her cup of tea.

"Sakura! You scared me!" She exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth. I kept running, not caring who or what I bumped into, hell bent on getting to someplace safe where I could cry. I finally made it to the bench, the same one where he'd left me for the night. I slowed to a walk, my steps measured, and careful, almost falling into the exact places as they had when he had left me. I could almost imagine Sasuke's presence, and my heart soared at the thought of it. I slowly walked toward the bench, his parting words drifting sweetly across my mind in a continuous circle, much to my despair. _Sakura…Thank you…For everything…_Those words flowed in a never-ending path, refusing to stop. I continued, grabbing my right elbow in my left hand, my eyes dull and lifeless, my steps zombie-like. I was a broken doll. Shattered like glass. I was in pieces. I had no hope of coming out of this whole. I knew my mission, and I knew what I had to do. But my heart wouldn't be able to take it. I sank to the bench, laying down on it like I had that dark, cold night two years ago, my tears flowing from my eyes in one wet line. I closed my eyes, listening to the wind blow over me, the trees whistling. I could almost hear them promising to look after me, to make sure no further harm came to me. I nodded once, letting my head fall against the stone face of the bench seat, the left side of my face immediately becoming cold. I slowly felt my body start to freeze over time, the coldness seeping into my veins, spreading into all of my muscles, bones, organs. I was trapped. The only warmth I had was the fresh, hot tears that fell from my closed eyes. The air grew colder, as night crept nearer, the trees starting to settle down, preparing for sleep. I felt the cold find my heart, which started to burn like hot ice. I made no response. I just lay there, lifeless. I could've been dead for all I knew. My senses were dead. The wind ruffled my bangs, gently caressing my right cheek with my pink hair, the strands tickling my sensitive skin. I faintly heard footfalls in the distance, slowly coming toward me. I heard three different voices, none of which I opened my eyes to, or cared about listening for.

"I see her!" I heard one call, the footsteps getting louder and faster. _Get away…_The person stopped right beside my head, the other two coming up beside them.

"Is she alive?" Another one asked, more feminine than the first one. I felt a hand pick up my wrist, pressing their fingers to the pulse that beat slowly there.

"She still has a pulse, though it's weak." The person replied, setting my wrist down carefully. I heard three sighs of relief. I heard one of them take a step closer to my head.

"I can hear her breathing, it's very quiet." An older male sounding voice pointed out, seeming to turn toward the female. I heard a relieved exhale, and felt hands slide under my body.

"Take it easy, she must be freezing cold." The older person scolded, taking a step back. I felt arms touch my elbow, and I found myself being lifted upward. My head fell against the person's collarbone, warmth enclosing me.

"Where do I take her to?" The one who held me asked. The older man thought for a second.

"Lady Tsunade, where should Naruto take Sakura?" He asked, turning to Lady Tsunade. She thought for a second.

"Sakura's mother was worried sick about her daughter. She called the Hokage building five times, each in five minute intervals. I'd say take her home, Naruto." She ordered anger in her voice. Naruto nodded, and looked down at me.

"Don't worry Sakura. You're going to be alright." He whispered down at me, his voice quiet. The older man sighed.

"I can't imagine how badly she must be hurting…But sleeping outside in the cold like this…What was she thinking?" He mused, shaking his head. Lady Tsunade turned toward him.

"Kakashi, I have to agree with you on this one. She shouldn't have left the room in the first place. Shizune told me that Sakura had bolted out the door with tears falling from her eyes. I can only imagine what this is about." Tsunade replied. Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" He asked me, taking a step toward me. I didn't answer. I kept silent. Naruto turned toward the village.

"I'll take her home, Kakashi-sensei. I'll meet you at the Ramen shop in ten minutes." He announced, starting to walk toward the village. Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"Sounds good to me, Naruto." He replied, his voice getting farther and farther away. I stayed quiet, refusing to say anything to Naruto, fearing what he would respond with. I knew it was wrong to want Sasuke back, to want to feel him in my arms, to crave his lips against mine. But I couldn't stop. I longed for him. I wished for him. I pined for him. I cried for him. I wanted Sasuke. But deep down, I knew he wasn't coming back. Not now, not ever. I heard a door open, and someone jumped to their feet.

"Sakura! Is she alright?" A woman asked, presumably my mother. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, she's fine. Just cold and asleep." He replied, taking a few steps toward the stairs.

"I'll be upstairs with a few blankets in two minutes. I have to turn on the heater for the upstairs." And she was gone. Naruto walked up the stairs, barely jostling me. He turned toward my bedroom door, and opened it silently, walking through and to my bed. My mother came into the room from behind him, laying some blankets down, then pulling the covers back.

"Just lay her down, Naruto. Thank you for going out looking for her. Would you like some hot chocolate?" She offered; as Naruto laid me down gently, my right cheek resting on the edge of the pillow.

"No thank you, Mrs. Haruno. I'm meeting my Sensei at the Ramen shop in a few minutes. But thank you for offering." He replied, laying the covers over me, the blankets bringing heat with them. She nodded once.

"No problem. Well, have fun." She smiled. Naruto brushed my bangs out of my face, pulling the blankets up a little higher, then turned and walked toward the door. My mother followed, closing the door behind her while shutting off the lights. I lay there, still under my blankets, listening to the wind blow against my window pane. Minutes passed, the mattress under my right cheek slowly getting soaked with my tears. I slowly drifted off to sleepy contentment, until I heard a noise outside my window. I slowly opened my eyes, staring out into space, then moving my eyes toward the window. I saw a familiar shape leaning against the open window pane, the glass door opened to the cold wind, which blew his black bangs toward me as he looked at me sadly. We didn't say anything, just stared at each other. I wasn't even sure if this was real, or if it was just an illusion my mind had created to pacify me. Whatever it was, I was seeing his face again. If it wasn't a dream, he had grown considerably, his face sharper with seriousness and determination. He stood up, and walked over to the side of my bed, kneeling down next to my head. He was silent, he didn't touch me, didn't speak to me, he just knelt there. I closed my eyes again, the tears falling faster. I heard him shift, and felt his head lean against my upturned arm, his hair tickling the sensitive skin there. We stayed still, listening to the wind blow through the room, feeling it ruffle our hair, the wind attempting to stop the water fall of tears that poured gently from my eyes. It was soothing to know that I had seen him one last time, whether it was in my head or not.

"Sasuke…" I breathed through the thickness of sleep, the dark clouds covering my mind's eye clearing starting to clear I woke up slowly. Sasuke turned his head, his black eyes soft and gentle.

"Sakura…Go back to sleep." He replied, blinking at me. I stared at him with cloudy eyes, unsure if he was real or not. I lifted my left hand from under the blankets, and reaching for his face with my fingertips. He closed his eyes as my fingers touched smooth skin, tracing the planes of his forehead.

"You are real…" I whispered, lifting my upper body up off of the mattress. Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded once.

"I'm not even going to ask." He shook his head. I giggled quietly into my left palm. He smiled gently, and stood up, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside me. He laid backward, his head right inside the crook of my arm. I shifted, curling my body around his head, so that way the top of his skull was against my chest, and I could see him eye to eye.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I asked once I stopped moving. He looked back at me simply, his eyes tired.

"I needed a break from one of my teammates. They were killing me." He replied. I caught a flicker in his eyes, a slight flash of something else, other than exhaustion.

"And you decided to come and see me? I thought I annoyed you." I pointed out bitterly, looking away. He let his head drop to the mattress.

"I don't know why I'm here. My body just moved. It's true you annoyed me, but…You've never got on my nerves as much as this person. They won't leave me alone. I'm surprised she didn't follow me here, she's that obsessed with me…" Sasuke mused, closing his eyes. I rested my right hand on his right temple, my fingers gently covering his ear.

"Kind of like I was with you, back when you lived here, right?" I suggested, swirling my hand in a circle, disturbing his bangs. He nodded.

"Yes, just like that, but worse. Much worse." He replied, his face a wondering line. My lips parted slightly, as I stared at him, realizing how close we were. It had been a mere two minutes, and I hadn't even noticed how close we were to each other. My body hadn't even registered it. I hadn't even blushed. Sasuke, on the other hand, noticed this close distance, and seemed to hesitate. Then it clicked. _That's what I saw in his eyes! Hesitation! _I smiled softly, as he closed his eyes, falling silent. I watched the wind ruffle his bangs, mussing his hair, dancing across his pale cheeks. I traced his face with my fingertips, running them over his T-zone, gently sweeping them over his eyelids. They swirled over his nose, rubbing his cheekbones, until stopping on his lips delicately. His mouth parted under my fingers, and I slid them off of his lips gently, lifting my hand back up to his temple.

"Sakura…Could you…Stay here with me…Just like this…?" He asked quietly, sleep threatening to take him into its dark depths. I nodded, and held his head to my chest tightly.

"Of course." I replied, my left hand sliding into his hair on the back of his skull, as his forehead touched my collarbone. I could feel his warm breath against my heart, slow and steady, as he slipped into unconsciousness. I closed my eyes, and slowed my breathing to match his, and I too fell asleep, half awake though, listening for my mother to walk in at any second. We slept there, unmoving, with me holding Sasuke in my arms, as he dozed on my chest. His warm breath on my heart thawed the ice in my chest, melting it off of the muscle, allowing the blood to flow properly again. Hours passed, light slowly brightening through the window curtains.

* * *

I glanced over at my alarm clock when the light burned my eyelids: 8:00 in the morning. I widened my eyes. _The mission to kill Sasuke is today! Shit!_ I started to move, and felt this weight on my chest. I looked down, and saw Sasuke in my arms, widening my irises for a split second, but my memory playing the nights events back for me. I rubbed the back of his head gently, and leaned my face close to his ear.

"Sasuke, time to wake up…" I breathed quietly, Sasuke stirring. He lifted his head up, looking into my eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura." He whispered, his eyes still sleepy. I moved my hands forward to cup his face as he held himself over me. He flinched in surprise, his bangs hitting his face as his eyes widened.

"You stayed…For the whole night…" I sighed. He nodded.

"Yes, I did." He replied. He leaned in toward me, and I fell still, not daring to move. His face was closer than it had ever been, his lips mere centimeters away from mine. His sweet breath blew into my face, shattering my already frail thought processes, creeping closer still. Just as his lips brushed mine, I heard footsteps. We turned to look at the door, unsure of what to do.

"Not now of all times…" I gasped, starting to move. Sasuke's lip curled up.

"Let me help you." In a flash he had me in his arms, cradling me with the blankets wrapped around me, my arms around his neck, the sun shining through the window on us. The wind blew his black bangs against my face, as our eyes widened, our gazes, green and black, locked. The edges of the curtains licked at my toes, straining to reach them. He leaned in toward me, and I followed, closing the distance. Again, just as our lips brushed against each other, we heard more footsteps. I turned my head toward the door, looking at the white wall over my shoulder.

"Is her room upstairs?" I heard Kakashi-sensei ask. Sasuke took a step backwards. I heard more footsteps, gentler. My mother's.

"Yes, first door on the right. Be sure to knock first." She replied. Footfalls sounded, as Kakashi-sensei creeped closer and closer to my room door. Sasuke set me down by the window, and brought his feet up on the sill. I leaned toward him, my face sad.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, as he dropped onto my awning over my backyard, his head barely over the sill. He nodded.

"Yes, you will. Thank you Sakura…" He started, turning away. He suddenly stopped, and in a flash was behind me. I turned around, and stared at him in surprise.

"Yes?" I asked, flustered. Knocks on the door sounded as he took my face in his hands.

"Sakura, are you awake?" Kakashi-sensei asked from outside the room. My eyes darted from side to side.

"Yes, but…Um…Wait downstairs, I'll be right there!" I called back, waiting. Silence.

"Sure, I'll see you in a minute." He replied, then headed down the stairs. Sasuke and I sighed, and I turned back to Sasuke. He leaned in toward me, his lips finally touching mine. It was a short, sweet kiss, nothing more than a mere thank you, all though lacking emptiness which I was sure that the other girl would have gotten if she were in my place. Our lips pressed together, deeper. I could feel my lungs start to scream for air as I kissed him back. All too soon we pulled apart, gasping for air.

"I'll see you later, Sakura." He brushed my cheek gently, then jumped out the window, gone in one of my heartbeats. My lips tingled, my whole body was full of butterflies, my head full of clouds. _That…That…Kiss was…Amazing…_I closed the window, leaving the curtains parted, and pulled the blankets off, to find myself already dressed. _Ew, I slept in my clothes. _I smoothed my skirt down, and brushed my hair, adjusting my head band, and putting my gloves into the tan pack that I was attaching to my waist. I glanced at myself in the mirror, brushing my teeth quickly, then sliding my shoes on. I opened up my bedroom door, and headed down stairs, my footsteps light and dreamy. _Sasuke…_ Kakashi-sensei looked up and waved.

"Good morning, Sakura." He greeted cheerfully, smiling. I smiled back, and waved.

"Good morning to you too, sensei." I replied, sitting down next to him. My mother came over with a bowl of ramen, which I immediately dug into. Kakashi-sensei held his arm out.

"Naruto isn't here. You can slow down." He suggested, watching me take smaller bites out of my bowl. I sighed in relief.

"About that mission today, Sakura…" He started, I looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes?" I asked, blinking. He was silent for a minute. I waited, blinking like an idiot.

"Tsunade and I discussed your latest stunt with Naruto last night, and we all came to the agreement to not let you go on this mission. I can't imagine how bad it must hurt to see the one you really care about jump over the fence and become a member of the Akatski, but, putting yourself in danger like that was not necessary, nor was it smart. You nearly gave us all a heart attack." He replied. I widened my eyes. _This can NOT be happening…_

"But, I'm the team's medical ninja! I have to go!" I exclaimed. Kakashi-sensei took a deep breath.

"That's true. But, there are other more responsible ninja in the village that can go on the mission with us other than you." He answered. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm irresponsible now, huh? Just because I wanted to be left alone? Don't you think that's a little ridiculous, or maybe jumping to conclusions?" I asked, my voice clipped. Kakashi-sensei seemed to notice my rising temper.

"You put your life at risk by sleeping out in the cold, let alone on a public road where enemy ninja could easily come and attack you. Worst case scenario, they could've killed you if they found you sleeping out there. Don't you get that?" He replied, his voice rising now. I didn't back down.

"I was watching and listening. I can look after myself, I am a Chunin, you know. I'm not the little child that you had to spend all of your time worrying about. I've changed." I countered, tightening my hand into a fist.

"When we found you, you were asleep. How is that being watchful and alert? Your guard was down." He retorted. I stood up, staring down at him.

"I'm going on this mission and you won't stop me." I whispered harshly, grabbing my empty bowl, and putting it in the sink. Kakashi-sensei exhaled, and rose to his feet.

"Sakura, I can lock you up, and tie you down. I received permission to do whatever is necessary to prevent you from going on this mission-" He started. My temper flared.

"You're lying! Why am I not allowed to go on this mission? Is it because you guys don't trust me anymore? You think I'll just turn over to Sasuke's side when I see him again, or I won't be able to kill him at the last minute? You think I'm plotting against the Leaf village, don't you? Hell, I'll bet the whole village thinks that I'm going to be a filthy traitor and join the Akatski to help Sasuke with his revenge." I interrupted, my lip curling up as tears flowed down my cheeks in two smooth lines on either side of my face. Kakashi-sensei's face went pale with shock. I laughed bitterly.

"I knew it. I knew that ever since Sasuke left, that the whole village didn't trust me anymore." I replied, my voice pained. Kakashi-sensei didn't even react. He didn't even move, or jump. He just stood there, like a still statue.

"Is Naruto in on this too? Does he no longer trust me as well?" I asked, my tone calmer now. He still didn't budge. Or even make a sign of responding. I balled my hand up into a fist, and pulled it backward.

"Are you ever going to answer me, goddamnit!" I cried, snapping my hand forward, my fist hitting Kakashi-sensei's jaw, and sending him flying backwards into the wall. The wooden face of the wall crumpled inward as he crashed through it, the pieces of the cracked wood flying in after him as the momentum of my chakra infused punch caught up with it. My mother stood in the doorway, her hand at her mouth, a broken plate on the floor at her feet. I was bent over, panting hard, while wiping at the side of my mouth, removing the tears. I stood there for a few seconds, looking at the damage. _Did…I just do that…?_ I looked over at my mother's ashen face, then back at the hole in the wall. I lifted my right hand to my face, staring down at it. I had just punched my teacher through a wall. I had just hurt one of the people I cared about, who I'd die for in a heartbeat. _I'm a monster…_I ran toward the hole in the wall, and looked through it, seeing Kakashi-sensei breathing heavily, crammed into a tree trunk, his uncovered eye full of frustration. I jumped through the hole, and ran over to him, my right knee hitting the ground hard.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I breathed, and lifted my hand, green fire glowing off of it. He didn't turn and look at me. He was furious. I slowly pulled the black mask down slightly, so that I could heal his jaw, which I soon discovered to be broken.

"Oh…My…God…" Was all I could say, as I ran two fingers over the protruding jawbone. _I did that…? To my teacher…?_ I held my lit hand over the injury, the bone slowly going back under the skin, the wound closing up and healing. I pulled my hand back, and sat back on my butt.

"Kakashi-sensei…I…" I started, biting my bottom lip. He looked at me out of his peripheral vision, his black iris still angry.

"Save it. I have no intention of hearing what you have to say right now." He replied, standing up and walking away. I stared after him, tears cascading over my cheeks in crystal waterfalls, as one of my most trusted comrades vanished into the trees. I sat there, listless, internally beating myself up over losing control of my temper. My mother walked over, and knelt down beside me.

"I can't believe you did that. He was just coming over to tell you that you couldn't go. You didn't have to overreact like that." She chided, disappointed. I hung my head, ashamed, then stood up, and walked back into the house, heading up to my room.

"I'm going to go and clean my room, Mother. Call me if you need me." I called down the stairs to her weakly, my eyes dull and my voice bleak. I crossed the room, and threw myself on top of the bed, starting to cry into the covers. I laid there for hours, crying my heart out. I cried for Sasuke. I cried because I couldn't apologize to Kakashi-sensei. I cried because I was a failure. I cried because I was a monster. I got up, and wiped my eyes, walking over to the door, and heading down the stairs, because I thought I heard my mother calling.

* * *

The next four days or so went by slowly, almost zombie-like. I heard nothing about how my teammates were faring, and I wasn't allowed to know when I asked Shizune. She told me that Lady Tsunade had said that I wasn't permitted to have any knowledge of my teammates' whereabouts, or if they had succeeded in killing Sasuke or not. It was when I was sitting on my window sill a week later, my feet dangling over the side of the open casement that I figured out what I needed to do. The only way I was going to be able to get the village's trust back was if I got rid of my own personal demon: Sasuke. I had to kill him. That was the only thing I could do now. The sky spun in front of me, as I swayed forward and backward, the stars starting to fade away. _I'm falling…_ I front flipped over myself, starting to fly down toward the ground, headfirst. My hand reached toward the window sill, the same hand that I had slapped so many people with, the same hand that was going to plunge my favorite kunai knife into Sasuke's hideous heart. I flew closer to the ground, though I didn't care that my neck was about to be snapped.

"Sakura!" A voice cried, and I felt myself stop falling, arms holding me. I didn't move or respond. I was a shattered doll. I slowly turned my head, and saw Sasuke's black eyes staring back at me. _He came…Time to finish it!_ I blinked three times, and kicked myself out of his arms, somersault landing on the side of the house, my flips knocking flower petals off of their stems, the petals now flying into my face. I looked up slowly, narrowing my eyes at Sasuke's surprised expression, drawing a kunai in my left hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" I started, my voice shaking as my chest throbbed, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. Sasuke looked back at me, silent.

"Time to end our continuously crossing paths. I'm going to stop you! Goodbye…Sasuke!" I cried, shaking my head into the wind, tears flying off of my face as I pushed off from the wall, flying toward Sasuke faster than the speed of light. He didn't even have time to protect himself. Or even fight back. I slammed into him, jamming my kunai into his chest, and he gasped as it pierced his heart. As we were falling toward the ground, I pressed my lips to his, firmly holding my kunai where it was, my hands shaking. Although the pain must have been unbearable, he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back, as time slowed down, Sasuke dying under me. My tears fell onto his cheeks, running down his face as his back hit the ground, my knees holding me up off the dirt. I pulled away, and ran my fingers through his black side bangs, crying while I did so.

"Sakura…Don't cry. It's alright. I came to ask you to end me. I've become a monster, bent on revenge that I know I can't even achieve. What you just did freed me from that." He smiled, lifting his hand up to wipe my tears away.

"I'm killing you. Even though I love you so much…" I sobbed. Sasuke smiled again.

"I love you too. That's why I wanted you to kill me. It's hard to explain. But, just remember that I will always love you, even though you took my life." He replied, his voice starting to fade. I pulled the kunai out, hearing sounds in the woods beside us. I ignored them. I leaned down, and kissed him gently one last time, as he faded under me.

"Farewell Sasuke…You may have been the first boy I ever loved." I murmured. He smiled.

"The punishment for what you've done will be this then. You will lead a happy life after this day. You will take care of yourself, and not dwell on the fact that I am dead. I may not be beside you physically, but I'm always with you…" He replied, his voice trailing off, as his eyes closed, his body going limp. My heart throbbed once, and I shoved tears back into my body with just the sheer force of my emotions. I touched his cheek gently, rubbing it lovingly.

"I will. I promise." I vowed, smiling through my tears. I stood up, and turned, looking up at the sky, Sasuke's dead body at my feet, the wind blowing my hair over my shoulders, my bangs rippling into my shimmering green eyes, as I watched a shooting star go by, nodding to it, since I knew it was Sasuke's soul saying goodbye. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around, seeing the others. I flicked the blood off of my kunai knife, and held it level to my face, narrowing my eyes.

"Who goes there?" I asked, planting my feet. Naruto, Sai, Ino, and Kakashi-sensei came out from behind the tree line, walking up to Sasuke's body.

"Sakura…I can't imagine how badly that must have hurt you…" Naruto breathed. I nodded, and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. It was something I had to do. For the village." I replied, looking away. Sai came over, and held his arms out.

"Do you need a hug, Sakura? My book says that when a girl fakes happiness in front of you, that you should hug her and attempt to comfort her." He offered. I shook my head, and walked past my peers, stopping in front of Kakashi-sensei. I gulped quietly, and looked up at him with my tear-streaked face.

"I…" I started, and all he did was hug me.

"Never mind that. I can't stay mad at you guys forever, you know." He replied. I hugged him back.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." I answered quietly, crying some more. He looked down at me as I hugged him tighter, letting my bottled up sadness and pain go.

"Um, Sakura…I'm not very good at giving comfort, so uh…Could you let go now? Please…? Like now?" He asked awkwardly. I didn't hear, or listen. I just continued to cry, sobbing snot and tears. Kakashi-sensei didn't move away, or even loosen his grip or anything. He actually did the opposite.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you care about, Sakura. I know it hurts. But you have friends to get you through it. Just relax." He attempted to soothe. I nodded, lifting my head up.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean for, any of this to happen. Sasuke was my problem, and I had to deal with him myself. I didn't want you to get involved in it. That's why I punched you across the face. I was very mad about you and the others not letting me go, but what made me mad the most was that you of all people were saying that to me. I look up to you. It shocked me. But, that's no excuse for hitting you. I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me." I replied. Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"Of course I can forgive you. You're one of my students, aren't you?" He replied. I looked up quickly, and smiled back.

"Yeah, I am." I answered, and stepped back, turning back to Sasuke's dead body. I squinted, thinking I saw smoke, Kakashi-sensei's hands tensed on my elbows, and the others noticed what we were looking at.

"Is that…?" I asked, lifting my left hand to my mouth. Sasuke's legs slowly dissolved into dust, the white dust blowing away. Sai shoved Ino behind him, Naruto taking a step forward. We all watched as Sasuke's body dissolved into white dust, the powder-like substance flying away into the wind.

"Substitution. He must've known I was going to kill him." I whispered my voice barely understandable. Kakashi-sensei nodded, and the others looked up at him.

"Yeah. Looks like he knows you so well, that he can read what you're going to do next without even using his sharingan to anticipate your moves." He mused. I hung my head.

"I thought I had ended it. Now he's still out there." I muttered quietly. I heard another noise, almost like feet landing in a tree. I looked up.

"Don't worry Sakura; you'll get another try at me. At least, if I don't kill you first." Sasuke's voice drifted down from the tree toward me. I narrowed my eyes.

"…So…You want to try this again, huh?" I snarled, clenching my jaw. Sasuke smiled evilly. _Looks like I'll get to stop him…_Kakashi-sensei stepped away, smiling.

"He's all yours, Sakura. Naruto, Sai, Ino! Let Sakura handle this." He called. Sasuke laughed.

"Well, now that's a surprise. Do you honestly think that little Sakura can kill me? You're kidding yourself if you think so." Sasuke jabbed. I tightened my right hand into a fist, blue fire lighting around my clenched hand.

"Just come down here and put your money where your mouth is, Sasuke." I challenged. He shook his head.

"I'm not going to waste my time and chakra on you, Sakura. You just aren't worth wasting my Chidori on." He replied dryly. I snapped my hand into the tree trunk, sending him flying into the air.

"Oh yeah?" I answered, drawing two kunai. He narrowed his eyes, still up high. We stared each other down, squaring off. _Now, it's time for me to redeem myself. Time to end this! _I jumped from branch to branch, until finally bending my legs, and pushing off of the tree with all of my strength, and I flew through the air, toward Sasuke. I threw the kunai, which he deflected easily, and pulled my fist back, the blue fire lighting it again.

"I don't know who this is, but it doesn't matter what you call yourself, you are NOT Sasuke." I murmured, swirling my fingers into a tighter fist, the blue spear of chakra forming. He charged up Chidori, the sound of chirping birds filling my ears.

"I don't care if I'm not the weaker Sasuke you love. I've changed, and I don't love you." He replied, flying toward me. My green eyes didn't break.

"So…You were lying that night then? I should have known. You never loved me, and you never will. That night was all a dream then." I mused, my voice an angry snarl. Sasuke nodded.

"I did come to visit you. But, I only cam e to make so that way you wouldn't kill me the next time you saw me. I watched you punch Kakashi in the face, and then I knew that you were going to come and kill me anyway, despite the fact that I had visited you." Sasuke replied, his voice quiet. I tensed my arm, nearly to him.

"So you weren't really that vulnerable? And you wanted me to leave you alone like your other team-"I started angrily.

"-That's all in the past. Over and done." He replied. I felt my face twist into an angry scowl, my teeth clenched behind my lips, which curled backward.

"You…Bastard! You think its okay to mess with people's emotions just to get what you want? That's wrong! You shouldn't do that to others. That alone proves just how much of a monster you are." I replied. Sasuke smiled.

"I don't care if I'm a monster. I'm just glad I can finally get rid of you." He answered, his lips curling up higher into an evil smile. We were close to colliding, and I tensed my arm harder, getting ready to punch him.

"SASUKE!" I shouted, snapping my fist forward, the blue light from my fist flashing across my eyes like fire. Sasuke grimaced as he brought his Chidori hand forward, throwing it into the path of my right fist.

"SAKURA!" He shouted, as the attacks collided, white light enveloping us. I couldn't see anything, but I still felt my attack and Sasuke's battling each other. I felt his give away, and my eyes widened as my fist slammed into something solid, and whole. _No way! Did it reach? _


End file.
